


Flicker of Colour

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anime, Colors, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Eyes, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu x Reader, Immortal, Immortality, Kind of Angst??, Manga, Monochrome, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Sad, Seijou, Soulmate Color AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, aoba johsai, color soulmate au, colour soulmate au, haikyuu!! - Freeform, lonely, monotone, oikawa is immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were his flicker of colour in a monotonous life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is an Oikawa fic half-inspired through all the Tumblr prompts about soulmate AUs wherein you see colours when you see your soulmate's eyes!  
> I hope you enjoy^^

**A FLICKER OF COLOUR | OIKAWA TOORU**

 

The majority of his life had been spent in black and white. A series of greys in between the depthless black and the startling brightness of white had accompanied the bleak life he’d grown accustomed to. 

He’d never fully experienced the passion of red, nor had he ever spent even a single decade wherein he could watch a sunrise everyday, marvelling at the explosion of gold could stain the horizon for as far as the eye could see. He’d only had one opportunity to ever see the multitude of greens and blues that replaced the greys that rolled on the waves of the sea. He’d been cursed to an endless, monotonal drawl of a colourless world. Trapped inside a prism, awaiting the day when he’d make eye contact with the eyes that could free him.

Throughout the long span of his immortal life, there had been a brief flicker of colour. Just as a firework lights up the sky for no more than an infinitesimal amount of time, you had managed to shift the monochrome view that had painted his life into an eruption of colours. 

Oikawa Tooru stretched as he rolled out of his cocoon of sheets. Once again, he’d had those dreams. A reminder from another lifetime ago, the only lifetime he’d ever felt fully complete. The one lifetime that he’d viewed as worth it. Worth his miserable immortal life, even though he’d been born several times after that, and he’d been much more successful in those. 

He’d played each and every role, he’d had every job a young child aspired to have. He’d been a rich businessman, a celebrity. He’d danced around ballrooms at masquerades and he’d visited space. He’d applauded Shakespeare’s plays in the original Globe Theatre and had survived the world wars. He’d lived through the times that he’d hear explained in detail in his history classes, had first-handedly experienced torture and pain and death.

But no pain greater than losing you. Because no matter how great his life may have been as a celebrity, or accumulating a multitude of wealth through his successful business, there was no greater life he’d lived than the one where he’d been blessed with colour. 

No amount of money would ever be able to buy the violet hues of the peace he’d felt with you. The calmness of the deep blues of the night’s skies and the stars that adorned the sky, lighting up the dark of the night just as you had lightened up his world.

He sighed, shaking away the remnants of his dreams as though they were nothing more than passing remarks. That’s all you’d been; a fleeting moment within his weary life, this bleak and weary life he’d been cursed with. You still stood in the centre of his mind, though. His thoughts revolved around you as though they were the sun even though you were gone. The most vivid memories in his life were the times you’d spent together, and he knew he’d forever cherish those memories close to him, regardless of how much it pained him.

The pain he felt nowadays was unbearable. He’d had to have been born into  _ this  _ life. The exact life he’d been living when he met you

_ You had been stood on the kerb of the pavement, your fists tightly curled around your bag as you skipped along the pavement, making your way to school without a single care in the world. Even though time was draining away at a rapid pace, and there was only a few minutes to get to school without being guaranteed receiving a detention slip upon your arrival at school.  _

_ It was on this day that there was a slight drizzle. A relaxing sound as the rain hit the pavement, the water pinning the last remnants of the cherry blossoms to the ground. You invented a small game out of it, despite knowing that your mother would scold you for making up such games despite being a third year in high school. You made it an effort not to touch any of the cherry blossom petals that coated the ground, not wanting to dirty them, though that task proved to be difficult. _

_ You still attempted it, though. Becoming so immersed in the game, not paying attention to your surroundings as you skipped across the road, only becoming aware of your surroundings when there was a harsh, calloused hand that wrapped itself around your slender arm. Outraged, you pulled yourself away from the grip, though the owner had a much tighter grip than you, meaning that despite your attempts, you weren’t victorious in your endeavour to escape this stranger’s grasp. _

_ The owner pulled you onto the pavement, and only then did you bother locking eyes with the stranger. The sight you were met with, however, was a stark contrast to everything else you’d encountered in your life. For your life had been coloured in by delicate greys your entire life, and here you were, staring into this stranger’s… chocolate amber irises. _

_ They were the first things you noted, your eyes flitting to his cowlicked brunnette curls that seemed to rest perfectly atop his head, the concerned look that settled across his features though he wore a delicate smile across his face. You knew this person. Everybody knew who Oikawa Tooru was. But that wasn’t what shocked you. _

_ “W-what…” you stumbled away from him, and his expression seemed to mirror your own, you noted. _

_ For the first time ever, you noticed the colour of the cherry blossoms. The velvet, bright pinks that were marvellously formed into petals that cascaded onto the wet pavement. The bright blue hues of the skies that were breaking through the clouds, the brilliant sun that seemed intent on ending the rainclouds’ relentless parade over Miyagi. _

_ “You need to be more careful when crossing roads,” he stated, nonchalantly, though there was a bubbly buzz to his voice, a smile hiding in the tones of his nonchalance as he outstretched his hand out towards you. _

_ “Oikawa Tooru,” he introduced himself, and you nervously took his palm, sensing no danger from the boy as his calloused palm seemed to melt into the gaps of your smooth fingers, interlocking your fingers as you began to walk down the street, a common destination in your minds as you walked. _

_ “(S/N)... I’m (S/N) (F/N)” _

_ “I’ll never forget that name,” he grinned, and you knew that this boy, this boy who was so popular within school, the best setter in the entire prefecture, was one of the most pivotal figures within your life, and vice versa. _

_ This mutual knowledge accompanied the relaxed conversation you held when walking to school, exchanging likes and dislikes before you finally separated at the school gates, arriving at your designated classes. _

He let out a low sigh, running his hands through his brown curls as he fashioned his hair up as he normally did. He could still feel your fingers gently weaving through his hair at times, your compliments on his hair and your bright smile that seemed to make the colours he saw even more radiant, if that could be possible. 

Pulling his school bag on, he slipped out of his house, hands in pockets as he made his way to school, ensuring that his almost-permanent grin was plastered onto his face by the time he arrived at the school gates. Blinking and staring around, as though he was only just getting used to the sight he’d been cursed with for years now, he located his friend, Iwaizumi Hajime.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called out, running over to him and excitedly chattering about some alien program that had been on the night before.

Despite his heart not being in it, Oikawa’s excitement was the exact sort of impenetrable wall that kept him separated from everybody else. Not allowing anybody to break through and see who he truly was, and why his heart still ached. Why he stayed awake at night, his mind running wild with thoughts of you and questions. Why? Why had you been robbed away from him so quickly? 

Your very life had been torn away from his grasp, your heartbeat becoming a thing of the past so quickly, and your very life becoming only one in millions that belonged in the immense timeline of life.

_ “It’s okay, Tooru!” you smiled up at him, though there were tears gathering at the sides of your own (E/C) hues as your mind digested the words that you’d just been delivered. _

_ You’d never truly seen Oikawa sad. Never like this. The way his fists shook with a rage that could’ve rattled the stars had he attempted. The way his eyes, those beautiful chocolate eyes that had been the first colour you’d set your eyes on, clouded with tears that pooled at his eyes. The way they made trails down his flawless face, slight cracks in the flawless porcelain that his face seemed to be made of.  _

_ The way he didn’t bother to clear away those tears. He just stood there, his shoulders shaking as he felt his heart tearing into two. Someone had just grasped his world, shaken it up as though it were a snowglobe, and discarded it onto the ground, allowing it to shatter into a multitude of tiny pieces. Leaving him alone to pick up the pieces, treading on shards of glass that only added to the pains that had been dealt to him on the inside. _

_ Why? After all these centuries he’d spent, alone. All these centuries had seemed meaningless, and the only time when anything mattered to him, the only time he met a person worth living for, they had to leave him. _

_ The only times he’d ever uttered the words, ‘I love you’ and meant it truly. Sincerely. And these had to be the times when life dealt him the wrong set of cards, and there was no way he could escape the consequences of such dealings. He’d taken the cards, gambled his heart, set it on his sleeve for anyone to take as they pleased. _

_ You had been the taker, the highest bidder. The one who had been able to add colour into his life, to send it from a simple sketch to a piece of art that embodied happiness, life, that embodied  _ love.

_ “No,” Oikawa whispered, resting his misty eyes on you as he surveyed your poor body.  _

_ Your slender, sick body that was writhing with the disease that had torn his life into tiny shards. Once again, he asked why.  _

_ “I can’t lose you, (Y/N),” he whispered, his voice dissipating into the bitter tears that caressed his cheeks, and he sagged against the wall, it had become an effort to stand. _

_ “It’s okay, Tooru,” you repeated, though your own heart was breaking into pieces as you thought of how short-lived your life had been. The bitter tang of disappointment stabbed at you, unwanted wounds that deteriorated your health evermore, the taste of sadness was on your tongue. It tasted like the cheap, bitter alcohol  you and Oikawa had drank on those nights you spent with each other, talking into the early morning about everything and nothing. _

_ You wouldn’t have the opportunity to experience such things anymore. _

_ “You’re not losing me,” you whispered, gently sliding down to the floor where he crouched, placing your cool palm against his hot cheek as your other arm slid over his arms, pulling him closer to you. _

_ “I  _ am! _ ” he cried, “and I-” he choked on his own sobs, just allowing you to cradle him in your arms as you kissed the top of his head, his body racking with sobs and guilt. He wasn’t dying, but he had never felt so dead inside. _

_ “You’re not. Even if you do lose me, we’ll always find our paths crossing again, right? In another lifetime, perhaps. After all, we’re soulmates, right, Tooru?” you whispered into the crown of curls that adorned his head, stroking them with a pang of envy at the sight. He had all this… health, hair, a long life expectancy. And you had nothing. _

_ Only his heart, and you’d already taken that and broke it. Along with your own body, your body that ached with every movement, your body that was growing weaker with every second. Your heart had only a limited amount of beats left in it, and you both knew that. _

_ “I’m sorry, I should be strong. For you,” he whispered, grabbing hold of you and holding you close to him, whispering apologies in your ear. _

_ Apologies for all the promises he’d made to you. All the things you’d do together. Things that would never be done in this lifetime. _

“Earth to Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi sighed, nudging his friend in the ribs as he nodded over to a girl with (H/C) hair, facing away from the two boys, “is she new here?” he asked.

Oikawa’s eyes were fixated on you, though his world was still monotonous, he could make out every single shade that your hair was in that exact light. As though he were remembering something as easy as the alphabet, he remembered every single part of you in vivid colour. The way your eyes shined in the light, the way your melodic laugh rang out, easing any tense situation.

“Hmm,” Oikawa mused, as though he were contemplating Iwaizumi’s words, if it was just a ploy to see if it really  _ was  _ you. There was no way it was, he decided, distress lodged itself into his heart, weighing down so heavily on his chest it was as though it were a boulder that was going to crush his ribs at any second.

“I don’-” Oikawa started, but he was froze in place when, as though you had heard the two boys conversing about you, you turned to face them.

Your words in his ears, those words that he’d wished and prayed would come true every single sleepless night. Every morning when he’d wake up with the bittersweet memories of you tying him down to reality, he’d hope and wish that the words that always resounded throughout his ears would one day come true.

They were ricocheting through his head as he recalled them, as clear as the sun surely was shining. Not in the greys his eyes had come accustomed to, but in a brilliant yellow that lit up the cerulean blues of the skies, the cherry blossoms that fluttered onto the ground and every single fleck of (E/C) in your eyes.

_ “We’ll always find our paths crossing again, right?” _

After all the time he’d spent wishing for those words to come true, he couldn’t help but hide the overwhelming happiness he felt when they did come true.

Just like that, his world was once again filling to the brim with an explosion of beautiful colours, exhilarating and breathtakingly wonderful. 

“(Y/N)...” he whispered, his voice barely an octave higher than a breath, as though your name were a sacred word upon his lips.

In a heartbeat, you were walking towards him, a smile upon your lips. Always that smile. The smile that had caused him so much anguish through the lonely years, and those same lips were parting, words that had racked so much pain upon his body.

You were close to him, now. So close, you could smell the cologne he was using, the refreshing smell entering your senses as you breathed in deeply, as though you wanted to ingrain this scenario in your memory forever. To hold onto it until the clutches of death removed you from this earth permanently.

“You can’t lose me, Tooru,” you whispered, so quietly only he could hear your words, “after all, we’re soulmates, right?”

The hug you received in return was bone crushing.

**END**


End file.
